A True Composition about Pandora Hearts
by EnseixChii
Summary: A compo I wrote for tuition class.Some parts were re-edited because teachers do not like violence. I think. Note: some parts may not correspond to Pandora Hearts. To be safe, rated T. Sorry about wrong spelling and stuff, I didn't check.


This is a composition that I made for TLL (me no tell you what it is. You find out yourself.) My teacher said it was very creative (lol). The theme was "A Visitor from the Future who Claims to be your Son". I rewrote it in 3rd person though so that it's clearer. Eh so enjoy. I couldn't find the original so I'll that what I remember.

"Yes! I finally get to watch Pandora Hearts on TV!" Alice [she's the main character here] yelled, waving her fist in the air. She had been waiting for a whole week, anticipating her favourite show, "Pandora Hearts", which would be broadcasted every Saturday evening. She grabbed an entire box of KFC chicken (filled with chicken drumsticks, chicken breasts, chicken legs, chicken heads, you name it) and began to chomp it down while keeping her eyes glued to the screen.

Just then, there was a loud knock at the door. "Now what?" Alice muttered angrily. "Stupid mailman came at the wrong time didn't he?"She flung the door open, scowling, but stopped at the sight of the person outside. He [This is person acting as some demented guy.] was wearing the strangest garments; a plum-green-coloured hat, topped with a feather, a sweet(-ly smirking) doll on his shoulder, purple shirt with a white sheet over it, and black flowery pants.

"Hello, dear mother. I am your son from the future," the man bowed, sweeping his hat off his head.

Alice stared at him. "Wrong house," she replied before slamming the door in his face. Unfortunately, he stuck his foot at the door, at which Alice stamped on his foot and slammed the door in his face anyway. "Gosh, crazy people out there nowadays," she muttered. Returning back to the couch, she was about to settle down when she saw a disturbing sight.

The stranger had somehow opened a trapdoor in the ceiling and was coming down, blocking her view from the television. "Hi mother," he said cheerily.

The next moment, he was swinging precariously from the windowsill. Alice had taken a scythe and was attempting to chop his hands off so that he would fall off. "Now, that's not nice, mother," he continued on, smiling up at her.

If at any time, she would have chosen that very minute to strangle him.

It was, therefore, lucky that Oz [who is the landlord here] chose that very moment to wake up from his disturbed sleep. He had been lying face-down, trying to ignore Alice's yelling ("Yay! I fianlly get...") and some violent sounds (slamming door, crushed foot, slamming door again) before he finally decided to announce insomnia. Now, he stared at Alice (apparently waving a dangerous scythe at nothing in particular). "Hey wait a minute," Oz said.

"Oh good, landlord!" Get this effing stalker away!" Alice screeched, nearly deafening Oz. Oz looked around, before realising that the subject in particular was hanging off from a windowsill. "Oh hi Break," Oz waved. The stranger (who we now recognize as Break) waved back. "Mind getting me up, Oz? Kinda windy and cold here," Break answered.

Alice's mouth dropped open. Break? Come to think of it, Oz _had _told her about some guy called Break from Pandora who was temporarily moving in. "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Help. Some. Stupid. Clown." Alice told Oz firmly before marching back into the room. Oz sighed. "Sorry Break, she gets a bit paranoid every once in a while," he said to Break who was now scrambling up a windowsill.

Just as Break was about to reply, a loud shriek caught their attention. Alice came running out, a mad gleam in her eye and her scythe now being held very professionally by a trained girl. "YOU- MADE- ME- MISS- MY- SHOW!" Alice yelled.

So Break and Alice went on a marathon around the whole house, destroying all kinds of items, exploding the kitchen and waking up two other tenants, Sharon and Gilbert. "Will we ever manage to get any sleep?" Gilbert asked sleepily.

"Unfortunately, it does not seem likely," Sharon replied back.

After 3 hours 43 minutes and 29 seconds, the night had returned back to its peaceful, quiet serenity. Alice had finally cooled down. As she reached over the now-damaged beyond repair couch to get the remains of her now-cold chicken, Break slid over. "Hello, _mother_."

The racket that followed continued on through the night.


End file.
